1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an auxiliary tool for putting a tire on a rim, for example the wheel of a car, a truck or any other vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is known that, in order to put a tire on a rim, a machine is generally used designed to that effect, as described for example in European patent No. 0,909,667, whereby the rim is fixed first, after which the tire is put on it by means of a lever which pushes the tire down while the rim is being rotated round its axis, such that the bead of the tire is pulled over the outer edge of the rim, and said bead is thus driven in the recess of the rim.
Although such a type of machine is very useful for putting on a conventional tire, problems arise when fitting what are called low profile tires or run-flat tires, i.e. having bearing flanks.
Indeed, the flanks of this type of tire are reinforced, such that, in order to drive in the bead of the tire in the recess of the rim, when putting on the tire, much force is required, such that said tire is locally deformed through the action of the above-mentioned lever, which may lead to damages of the tire and/or the rim.
The above-mentioned machine was initially not designed for putting on this type of reinforced tires.
That is why, in many cases, tire fitters use additional levers or accessories that are fixed to the rim, for example.
In all these cases, putting on low-profile tires or run-flat tires remains difficult and requires craftsmanship and dexterity from the fitter.
The risk of damaging the tire and the rim, due to local tensions, is certain.
Special mechanisms have been invented for putting on this type of reinforced tires, and they have been applied as accessories on the above-mentioned machine, mechanisms that make use for example of guides and hydraulic cylinders or extra tires.
These mechanisms are inconvenient, however, in that they are relatively complex and expensive.